


Out of the Line

by RoNask



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Platonic Romance, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O metrô parado às três da manhã, apenas dois passageiros, uma boa conversa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Line

Quando sua risada parou ela sorria largamente, sua mente se perguntando como tinha acabado ali, não que ela se importasse, pelo menos, não mais. No começo, o trem ter parado às três da manhã estava um porre, mas só tinha ela e mais um passageiro ali e eles começaram a conversar, ela teve quase certeza de não ter conhecido alguém tão interessante e divertido em tão pouco tempo.  
Ele sorria para ela, feliz por fazê-la sorrir, então olhou em seu relógio, ficaram conversando por quase uma hora, os dois estavam cansados e deviam ir para casa, então ele levantou.  
\- Bom, por mais que eu aprecie a companhia, imagino que nós dois tenhamos que chegar em casa. - ele comentou caminhando na direção de uma das portas do vagão, a morena se ergueu e ele a sentiu se aproximar. - É melhor ficar onde está. - ele sugeriu, então ela o viu cobrir a mão com o sobretudo bege que ele carregava, então acertar uma sequência de socos na janela até ela quebrar, ele limpou a área para que o vidro não machucasse, então espiou lá fora.  
\- Okay, ao que parece a estação mais próxima não está assim tão longe. - ele comentou, virando para ela, essa o observava com diversão e curiosidade.  
\- Você é um rebelde. - ela brincou, ele sorriu.  
\- É, não sou exatamente a mais inocente das pessoas, ainda mais quando quero chegar em casa. - comentou o homem, então ofereceu a mão a ela. - Acompanha-me nessa caminhada para a rua?  
A morena o estudou, então aceitou, ele saiu pela janela primeiro, então a ajudou, eles seguiram caminhando pelo lado do trem.  
\- Você nunca me disse seu nome. - ele comentou.  
\- Keen, sou Elizabeth Keen. - ela disse o seguindo.  
\- Lizzy. - ele disse. - Gostei do nome. Eu sou Raymond, mas pode me chamar de “Red”.  
\- Red. - ela pareceu testar a sonoridade. - Também gostei. E também gostei do chapéu.  
\- Obrigada, Lizzy, não é todo dia que se encontra alguém com um bom senso de moda.  
O sorriso dela alargou, eles seguiram conversando por bastante tempo até a parada mais próxima, quando se separaram na rua as despedidas foram esperançosas por um reencontro, de preferência um próximo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado. ^---^


End file.
